Hurricane
by JaviiChi
Summary: Pensamientos y sentimientos de Yoh y Hao durante ese café que se tomaron en la aldea apache , expresados en este songfic con la canción "Hurricane" de "30 Seconds To Mars". Alerta spoiler del manga (cap 251). NO YAOI, solo lazos de hermandad , ¡Pasen a leer! (:


_"Hurricane"_

¡Hola!, les presento este oneshot-songfic, de Shaman King, principalmente de los personajes; Yoh y Hao Asakura, primordialmente me centraré en su relación de hermanos, siempre tuve la duda de que pasó realmente cuándo tomaron ese café, aparte de lo que se vio, aquí profundizaré eso con mi imaginación.

Casualmente encontré una canción que le calza perfecto que es _"Hurricane" _o _"Huracán"_ en español/castellano, de _30 Seconds To Mars_.

Cómo yo estudio traducción (voy 2do año), me di el trabajo de traducir la canción, sin cambiar ideas y adecuarla al castellano, espero les guste. (:

**_Declaimer:_** **_Shaman King_**** le pertenece a su respectivo autor, Hiroyuki Takei, como "****_Hurricane",_**** le pertenece a 30 Seconds To Mars, en cambio la traducción es de mi total pertinencia.**

Consejo: Escuchen la canción mientras leen, solo si quieren, ahí podrán entender que sentí yo cuando la escuché (:, bueno sin más que decir, ¡A leer!

* * *

No sabía que sentir en ese momento, luego de una "casi" batalla, se encontraba ahí al frente de él tomando un café como si nada hubiera pasado, extrañamente podía notar varios gestos similares a sí mismo, claro era su gemelo después de todo… tenía una batalla interna con respecto a la "escena" que estaba viviendo junto a su gemelo, le daba rabia…

Increíblemente Hao pensaba algo similar, sabía exactamente lo que a Yoh le pasaba por su cabeza, obviamente podía leerle la mente, y él lo sabía, y aun teniendo en cuenta eso, él se dedicaba a compararse con él, no podía negarlo le tenía un poco de cariño…

_No matter how many times did you told me you wanted to leave_

**_No importa cuántas veces me hayas dicho que querías irte_**

Aun sabiendo que Yoh deseaba con todas sus fuerzas alejarse de la pelea de shamanes y olvidarse de todo, no podía hacerlo.

_No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath_

**_No importa cuántas veces hayas inhalado, aún estas sin respirar._**

Aun sabiendo que tenía toda la presión de la familia encima de él, Yoh seguía ahí con su carácter tan inusual que siempre tenía, pero interiormente estaba casi ahogándose.

_No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake_

**_No importa cuántas noches hayas mentido ampliamente_**  
_To the sound of poison rain_

**_A coro con el sonido de la lluvia envenenada_**

Aun sabiendo que él era su hermano, su hermano gemelo para peor, no podía hacer nada, el vínculo lo tenían, eso estaba claro, pero Hao no cambiaría su principal objetivo, que por mil años estaba inconcluso, por un chiquillo que le despertaba un poco de cariño alojado al fondo de su corazón.

Él estaba decidido nada ni nadie lo iba a desviar de su meta, que estaba al alcance, ni siquiera su hermano, su gemelo idiota.

_Where did you go? Where did you go? Where did you go?_

**_¿A dónde fuiste?, ¿A dónde fuiste?, ¿A dónde fuiste?_**

Y es por eso que agradecía haberse ido de la casa Asakura, más bien se agradecía por haber escapado, ya que así podía romper el lazo más fácilmente, pero estando tan cerca, y aun no iniciando una conversación decente y agregándole que podía leer lo que Yoh pensaba, se sentía melancólico.

As days goes by

**_Mientras los días pasan_**

The night's on fire

**_La noche está en llamas_**

Y así pasaban los días en que estaba solo, y el espíritu del fuego era su única compañía, luego aparecieron sus leales acompañantes, que de alguna manera taparon temporalmente su soledad escondida…

Podía notar que su hermano no iba a romper el hielo, por todo lo que le pasaba por la mente así que simplemente el dio el primer paso…

-Déjame ver…- hizo una pausa mirando el menú del "_Patch's Café_"- yo quiero un Expreso ¿Y tú?- le pregunto a Yoh, que luego de pasar su confundida mirada por el menú, la posó sobre Hao.

-Hmm, aún soy nuevo con estas cosas, ¿Qué es un expreso?

Hao lo observó con gracia – Es una bebida concentrada de granos de café, es algo amarga pero te despertará

-Prefiero algo dulce

-Muy bien –Hao se dirigió al mesero- ¡Señor!, un Cappuccino

El mesero volvió con el Expreso y el Cappuccino, mientras Hao volvía a notar a su hermano mirar con duda su bebida, y el comenzó a pensar nuevamente…

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

**_Dime ¿A quién matarías para salvar una vida?_**

Estaba seguro que Yoh sin dudarlo acabaría con su propósito para salvarlos a todos, acabaría con él.

-¡Es muy amargo!- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hermano, que en su rostro mostraba bastante incomodidad por el cappuccino que estaba bebiendo.

-Puedo ver que aun eres un niño, Yoh- Con un semblante algo arrogante, el shaman de fuego, dejó su café en la mesa con garbo.

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

**_Dime ¿A quién matarías para probar que estas en lo cierto?_**

Igualmente Yoh pensaba en Hao… él estaba seguro de que su gemelo los mataría a todos para probar y corroborar que el sería el shaman King, y hacer su sociedad sin humanos, solo shamanes, de todas maneras era la primera vez, que estaban conversando "amenamente"

-Esta es la primera vez… que hablamos cara a cara en paz… -El Asakura menor bajó su taza con ambas manos- Yo siempre… he querido tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo… -completamente taciturno Yoh se dirigió hacia Hao –Después de todo… eres mi hermano mayor.

Hao levantó nuevamente su taza y bebió un poco de su Expreso, sin bajar su bebida le respondió con una sonrisa de lado- ¿No tienes miedo?

_Crash, crash, burn let it all burn_

**_Romper con todo, que se queme, que todo se queme_**

A Yoh le llegó como un balde de agua fría esas palabras, sinceramente si tenía miedo, sabía que Hao le podía leer la mente. Interiormente algo se estaba quebrando, y en la mente del shaman de fuego, algo se estaba quemando.

-No seas así, sé que puedes leer mi mente, sé que no me matarás ahora- Yoh se relajó e inclinándose un poco hacia la mesa, apoyó sus brazos sobre ella – Intentarás matarme una vez que alcance mi máximo poder- hizo una pausa y le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas calmadas- Eso, por supuesto, es justo antes del fin de la pelea de shamanes.

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

**_Este Huracán nos está persiguiendo incluso debajo de nosotros._**

Hao lo observó, sabía que es lo que le pasaba a su hermano, sabía que tenía miedo y que estaba realmente confundido y completamente precipitado por todo este encuentro, sumándole que la propia familia Asakura le dejaba toda esta carga en sus hombros, lo estaba persiguiendo y a él también, toda su tragedia por 1000 años los estaba siguiendo.

-Cierto- bajó su taza de café y la puso en la mesa- cuándo alcances tu límite, me convertiré en el shaman más poderoso al comerte- agregó sin piedad.

_No matter how many deaths that I die, I will never forget_

**_No importa cuántas veces me muera, nunca me olvidaré_**

-Increíble

_-"¿No sientes nada sobre eso?"_

Era obvio Hao lo sentía, inclusive lo leía en su mente, Yoh quería saber que le sucedía con todo esto, que le pasaba al querer matarlo, que sucedería con su lazo de hermandad y que podría morirse mil veces y estaría con la misma duda, _"qué hubiera pasado si",_ si ellos no fueran las personas que son ahora, si tuvieran una vida normal de hermanos.

**__**_No matter how many lives that I live, I will never regret_

**_No importa cuánto viva, nunca me arrepentiré_**

-Eso es lo que estás pensando, sabía que pensarías en eso- Apoyó su mano en su cara y lo miró fríamente- No tienes que pretender que estas bien, es inútil frente a mí.

Sí, Hao quería mostrar superioridad, sabía que al seguir adelante, estaría realizando su sueño, inclusive si eso significaba absorber a Yoh.

_There's a fire inside of this heart and a riot_

**_Hay fuego dentro_****_de este corazón que provoca un vuelco_****  
**_About to explode into flames_

**_A punto de explotar en llamas_**

-Molesto, ¿No es así?- añadió el dominante del fuego, cambiando su mirada por una amable, posando sus manos cerca de su barbilla.

Yoh lo observó algo complaciente y le pidió al mesero si le podía traer un café algo más dulce y se llevara su Capuccino, el mesero de inmediato acató la orden y en unos minutos le trajeron su pedido, para su agrado, en un vaso con bombilla.

-Bien… ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas… -le respondió con una semi sonrisa, mientras bebía de su café que le pareció muy delicioso.

-Tengo sentimientos – lanzó el de castaño mayor sin rodeos- Yoh alejó la bombilla de su boca sorprendido, sin mirarlo a la cara- El incidente con Peyote fue horrible, siempre estoy rodeado de cosas malas- volvió a agregar Hao con una mirada fuerte y con algo de rabia en ella- No digo que ese incidente fuera un shock para mí, sabía que estaba pensando en eso, pero ahora finalmente tomó la iniciativa para hacerlo…- ladeo la mirada hacia la ventana, mientras Yoh solo observaba la mesa- Sin embargo…no es solo él- esta vez posó su vista en su gemelo y con voz ronca y reacia completó- _todos me tienen miedo._

_Where is your God?_

**_¿Dónde está tu Dios?_**

_Where is your God?_

**_¿Dónde está tu Dios?_**

_Where is your God...?__**  
¿Dónde está tu Dios?**_

-Me he sentido traicionado desde el principio- con una sonrisa sincera, su hermano mayor le dijo amenamente.

Yoh apretó los labios ante tal declaración y dejó el vaso a un lado y con un golpe de su puño en la mesa añadió- Es por que los controlas por la fuerza- lanzó reacio y sin importarle si su hermano le leía la mente, lo cual era muy obvio, se dijo para sí, ¿Es que acaso nunca tuvo alguna esperanza?, ¿Algo en que creer?

_Do you really want?_

**_¿De verdad quieres?  
_**_Do you really want me?_

**_¿De verdad me quieres?  
_**_Do you really want me dead or alive?_

**_¿De verdad me quieres muerto o vivo?  
_**_To torture for my sins_

**_Para torturarme por mis pecados_**

-Cierto, pero no es solo por eso- levantó su taza para beber un sorbo- Mis sentimientos aún siguen- Yoh abrió los ojos por el asombro y relajó su puño- Me agradan Opacho y Luchist; Opacho tiene un corazón puro, mientras que Luchist es fuerte, también me agradan el equipo de la flor y los otros, pero debo seguir adelante- hubo un silencio momentáneo en que Yoh se le quedó mirando-Pero, no pudieron volverse más fuertes

Los Asakura se intercambiaron miradas rígidas a lo que el mayor soltó –Tú alma… está triste, Yoh

Ante eso, el menor solo pude dedicarle una mirada severa y mordiéndose el labio, se tensó y se sentó al borde de la silla.

_Do you really want?_

**_¿De verdad me quieres?  
_**_Do you really want me?_

**_¿De verdad me quieres?_**

_Do you really want me dead or alive?_

**_¿De verdad me quieres muerto o vivo?_**

_To live a lie_

**_Para vivir una mentira_**

-De verdad ya no sé qué pensar ahora, Hao

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto, a todo esto- con un ademán se dirigió hacia él, y arrastrando la silla para acomodarse agregó- Estoy confundido

-Lo sé, lo leo-

-Ya sé, a lo que voy es que, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿De verdad me quieres muerto o vivo?

-Sabes perfectamente que si te unieras a mí, junto con Anna…

De un golpe en la mesa fue interrumpido por Yoh- A ella no la involucres, ni se te ocurra meterla en este asunto-

Hao silbo y se escuchó por todo el café, el mesero apache se les quedó mirando y luego siguió con lo suyo al notar como el mayor le dirigía una mirada furtiva por el hombro de Yoh.

-Vaya, vaya, así te pones cuándo hablo de Anna ¿eh? –Bebió otro sorbo de su Expreso- Bien, bien, como sea- Yoh relajó su cuerpo y volvió a su posición normal- si te unieras a mí no tendría que matarte.

-Sería como vivir en una mentira- lanzó de improviso el menor-No soportarías tenerme ahí como si nada, de todas maneras, nunca aceptaría

-Lo sé-volvió a repetir Hao.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

**_Dime ¿A quién matarías para salvar una vida?  
_**_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

**_Dime ¿A quién matarías para probar que estás en lo cierto?  
_**_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

**_Romper con todo, que se queme, que todo se queme_**

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

**_Este Huracán nos está persiguiendo debajo de nosotros._**

Un silencio entre los gemelos apareció y en cambio solo se escucharon algunas voces de gente que entraba al local, Yoh trataba de no mirar a Hao, aunque sabía lo evidente.

-Me parece que así es como está la situación.- rompió el hielo el castaño, el menor solo subió su mirada hacia él.

_The promises we made were not enough_

**_Las promesas que hicimos no fueron suficientes_**

_The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug_

**_Las oraciones que hicimos fueron como una droga_**

_The secret's that we sold were never known_

**_Los secretos que vendimos nunca se revelaron_**

_The love we had, the love we had_

**_El amor que tuvimos, el amor que tuvimos_**

_We had to let it go_

**_Tuvimos que dejarlo atrás_**

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa Hao y te lo diré de una vez por todas, no leyendo mi mente – el shaman de fuego tomó atención a su gemelo- Si pudiera cambiar mi vida y nacer de nuevo, te elegiría como hermano sin dudarlo.

Hao abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no se esperaba eso, Yoh de alguna manera escondió sus pensamientos y no logró divisarlos.

-Pero, a pesar de eso y aunque te lo dijera una y mil veces no cambiarás tu propósito, quieres pasar por encima de toda la gente y no te lo voy a permitir- Hao cambió su semblante, y fue en ese momento en que supo que todo el cariño que le tenía y le podía legar a tener tenía que quedar atrás.

_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

**_Dime ¿A quién matarías para salvar una vida?  
_**_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?_

**_Dime ¿A quién matarías para probar que estás en lo cierto?  
_**_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

**_Romper con todo, que se queme, que todo se queme_**

_This hurricane's chasing us all underground_

**_Este Huracán nos está persiguiendo debajo de nosotros._**

Y sin responderle nada, Hao notó como Amidamaru entraba agitado a la tienda y a punto de desvainar su espada

-Ha, ha, ha -estremecido el samurái anunciaba su presencia-

-Qué no te intimide la presión Amidamaru…- hizo una pausa ante la mirada rígida del platinado- Dije que no pelearíamos hoy, pero…tenemos a otro escuchando nuestra conversación… - Notó como Yohken estaba en un lugar del café- Bueno no importa- Le dio el último sorbo a su Expreso y se levantó de la mesa dejando a Yoh aún en ella.

_This Hurricane…_

**_Este huracán…_**

_This Hurricane…_

**_Este huracán…_**

_ThisHurricane…_

**_Este huracán…_**

-Como ya atrajimos a la gente, dejémoslo así por ahora, esperaba que habláramos un poco más, pero lo dejaremos para después- Le dirigió una última mirada a su gemelo y con ella le avisaba que le debía una respuesta ante lo último que él le dijo- Hay cosas importantes que hacer en el futuro- Caminó hacia la caja- Yo pagaré- con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a Yoh- Ya que soy tú hermano mayor.

_Do you really want?_

**_¿De verdad quieres?  
_**_Do you really want me?_

**_¿De verdad me quieres?  
_**_Do you really want me dead or alive?_

**_¿De verdad me quieres muerto o vivo?  
_**_To torture for my sins_

**_Para torturarme por mis pecados_**

Ante lo último que dijo su hermano, Yoh se levantó de la mesa, sin mirarlo y con su cabello cubriéndole sus ojos caminó hacia Amidamaru.

-Oye apache, ¿Cuánto es?-preguntó Hao

-S-si –tartamudeo el apache- serían 651 yenes- respondió temeroso.

-Vaya…nunca te había visto- puso sus manos en sus bolsillos- ¿Tu nombre?

-¡N-no señor!, mi nombre el Talim, uno de los diez oficiales del torneo- pronunció pavoroso.

Hao le dirigió una de sus frívolas miradas -651 yenes ¿Verdad?- Ante eso Talim palideció

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy es un día especial en el café apache, los primeros cinco clientes beben gratis- anunció Talim con gotitas de sudor en su frente – Ah… así que…

Amidamaru a un costado de Yoh puso una cara de completo asombro

-Vaya, que suerte tengo… -lanzó altaneramente.

_Do you really want? _

**_¿De verdad me quieres?_****  
**_Do you really want me?_

**_¿De verdad me quieres?_**

_Do you really want me dead or alive?_

**_¿De verdad me quieres muerto o vivo?_**

_To live a lie_

**_Para vivir una mentira_**

_-_Yoh- se volteó hacia él- pasé un buen rato hoy- salió de la tienda- La próxima vez, tomemos un baño juntos- le propuso antes de irse volando en el espíritu del fuego y dejando a Yoh, Amidamaru y a un Yohken que aparecía en el café.

-¡Ahh!, pudo irse sin pagar- el samurái expresaba por los aires su sorpresa- ¡Es tan arrogante como siempre!

-Fue muy bueno al notar mi presencia

-Recuerda que puede leer mi mente, no podemos esconderle nada, Yohken- le dijo Yoh.

-Amo Yoh…- Amidamaru volteó a verlo, por su parte este se dirigió a la caja y dejó unas monedas en la tablilla de propina.

-No tiene que pagarme nada… -le expresó sinceramente Talim con un ademán.

-Es una propina por el buen café que me hiciste Talim- le respondió el Asakura, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Talim le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa ante el gesto y viendo como este salía del café con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Ese Hao… es un verdadero estafador… - Mirando hacia el cielo, pensó en que tuvo un buen momento con su gemelo, pero que sinceramente no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, aun que le doliera, ellos eran Hao e Yoh Asakura y en ese momento, no podía permitirse vivir una mentira, no obstante sabía que lo quería.

* * *

¡Terminé!, uff, me tomó tres días terminar este songfic, por asuntos de la universidad y todo eso, se me hizo un poco más fácil traducir esta canción y dedicarle un desvío hacia lo que quería expresar con respecto a los sentimientos y pensamientos de ambos, ya que tengo un ramo dónde estamos traduciendo canciones, y pronto aprenderé a subtitular los videos (ya que no sé jajaja xD, así de prehistórica soy jajaja), con un programa que el profe nos pasará y esto me recuerda que me encantaría hacer un amv con esta canción y si alguien se ofrece para hacer un amv de Yoh y Hao con mi traducción feliz se la entrego (obviamente con mi nombre en los créditos jaja xD), se comunican conmigo y ningún problema. (:, ya que tampoco sé hacer amvs T_T jajaja taaan especial que soy, bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, porfavor dejen sus comentarios con sugerencias, correcciones, saludos, etc , feliz los leeré y responderé!, Saludos que estén bien! (:


End file.
